Looking for happiness
by Touch of reality
Summary: Después de que su esposo la engañara Bella decide buscar la felicidad solo con su hija, pero cuando Edward entra en su vida sus planes se ven modificados. Soy mala con los Summary, pero pasen y lean... Advertencia: Sexo y lenguaje fuerte en algunos capítulos.
1. Prólogo: El que ama no traiciona

**La mayoría de los personajes no son míos sino de la grandiosa autora Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**

* * *

**Looking for the happiness**

_"El amor es sufrido y considerado,__nunca es celoso._

_El amor nunca es jactancioso o engreído, _

_nunca es grosero o egoísta, _

_nunca se ofende ni es resentido. _

_El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás_

_ y se deleita en la verdad. _

_Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar__,_

_ esperar y soportar todo lo que venga."_

_– Un paseo para recordar_

**Prólogo**

**El que ama no traiciona**

-¡Me voy y es definitivo no puedo mas!- tome la maleta de ropa que había preparado hace pocos instantes y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-Por favor no te vayas, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo James detrás de mi intentando convencerme.

-Esta vez no voy a creerte ya he sufrido lo suficiente- dije con lagrimas en los ojos, una parte de mi, la masoquista, quería quedarse pero mi razón me empujo a que hiciera lo mejor para mi.

-Te juro que ya no volverá a pasar, comprendí que lo más importante eres tú- dijo tomando mi mano cuando vio que agarre el pomo de la puerta- Además piensa en Madi- Sonrió pensando que eso haría que flaqueara mi decisión, no esta vez.

-James suéltame, no merezco lo que me hiciste, nadie lo merece, si soy tan importante porque me engañaste, soy tu esposa desde hace 5 años y te he perdonado demasiadas cosas pero esto es algo que no podré manejar- ya estaba afuera entrando las cosas al coche por lo que tuve que gritar para decirle- Mi abogado vendrá a hablar contigo mañana, sin mas me subí al auto y me fui sin mirarlo.

Aun no podía creer que después de todo lo que habíamos pasado el me engañara con su sobrina, esto aparte de dolerme, me parecía incestuoso y enfermizo, la niña tiene 18 años como máximo ¿Cómo pudo acostarse con ella? Entiendo que no soy tan atractiva después del embarazo pero no puedo comprender como me engaño sabiendo que estoy esperando a mi niña, su hija.

Anteriormente lo apoye para superar su adicción a las drogas hace 10 años cuando aun éramos novios, soporte que su familia me tratara mal porque según ellos yo era una niña mimada que solo traería problemas a su familia, soporte sus celos enfermizos los primeros 2 años de matrimonio e incluso perdone que me engañara con la secretaria porque creí su historia de que ella lo emborracho para llevárselo a la cama pero esto ya es la gota que derramó el vaso, ¡NO MAS!

Conduje hasta la casa que compre hace 3 días, hacia una semana que lo encontré con la niña en nuestra habitación en el tiempo que se suponía que yo estaría en casa de mi mejor amiga Ángela, cuando los vi salí lo mas rápido que me permitieron mis pies y volví a casa de Ángela donde me he quedado desde entonces. Después decidí comprar la casa porque quedaba a un minuto de la de Ángela y a una hora de la mía, lo suficientemente lejos de James. Abrí la puerta, entre a una de las habitaciones del primer piso y me dispuse a dormir, aunque sabia que no lo conseguiría.

Soy Bella Swan (no más Isabella Hollingshead), tengo 27 años, 8 meses de embarazo y he decidido que a partir de ahora empezara mi nueva vida, como si me hubiera escuchado, Madi me propino una patada y luego lo sentí, el tremendo dolor y el liquido bajando por mis piernas, llame corriendo a Ángela y ella estuvo en mi casa en menos de un minuto, tomo el bulto que habíamos preparado y condujo como loca hasta el hospital.

Cuando ya me iban a entrar a la sala de parto entre en pánico porque no quería dar a luz sola y Ángela como buena amiga al fin se invento que éramos lesbianas y que el bebe era de ambas, para estar conmigo en el parto.

Después de 7 largas horas nació mi pequeña niña Madirosse Swan, me la dieron para que la viera y yo saque fuerzas de no se donde para sostenerla, era la cosa mas hermosa que había visto en la vida, las lagrimas salían sin parar pero me sentía feliz, cuando vi su carita sabia que ambas estaríamos bien a partir de ahora.

* * *

**_Y aquí esta el prólogo, acepto tomatazos, palabrotas, críticas, consejos, opiniones, etc. Solo escríbanlos en un review…._**


	2. Chapter 1: Encuentros

**La mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen sino de la magnifica mente de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Nuestras acciones hablan sobre nosotros tanto como nosotros sobre ellas."

George Ellliot

**Capitulo 1: Encuentros**

**1 año después**

Aparque el auto en la librera/café/disquera "Palas Atenea", la había inaugurado hace 4 meses con ayuda de Ángela, no era tan grande pero era un espacio especial para las personas que les gusta la música y la lectura; recibía muchos clientes porque ¿a quien no le gusta relajarse leyendo un buen libro y escuchando buena música mientras come? Busque a mi amiga que estaba sentada en una de las mesas haciéndole muecas a Madi mientras esta se reía, sonreí en cuanto las vi, no se que haría sin ellas.

-¡Hey Angie, ya volví!- dije mientras ponía las compras que había hecho en la cocina.

-Bien, pues pongámonos a ordenar que ya son las 8:30- dijo mientras ponía a Madi en el corral de bebes, hoy es domingo por lo que abrimos a las 9:00, además era el primer cumpleaños de mi hija y pensamos celebrarlo en la tarde por lo que cerraríamos temprano.

Abrimos a la misma hora de siempre y como de costumbre la gente comenzó a llenar las mesas, pues nos habíamos convertido en el punto de desayuno predilecto por nuestros vecinos los fines de semana. Angie y yo nos turnábamos para atender el local hasta las 12 le tocaba la cocina y a mi la caja y luego cambiábamos.

-¿Bella Swan? –me voltee para atender y me congele en mi lugar, frente a mi estaba Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga en secundaria (**N/A: High School, bachillerato o como se utilice según el país)** a la cual no veía desde hace años- ¡Belli Bells, si eres tu!- dijo usando el ridículo apodo que usaba en secundaria y sin mas se lanzo sobre de mi. Alice es súper blanca ¡incluso mas que yo que parezco un papel!, pequeña, delgada como un duende pelo corto que apuntaba en diferentes direcciones, ojos verdes y una fuerza muy grande para su tamaño que al parecer aun no ha perdido porque cuando me abrazo sentí que me sacaría las vísceras.

-Hola Ally ¿Qué haces aquí? La última vez que supe de ti estabas en argentina.

-Vine por un congreso de medicina que se efectuara aquí esta semana, aunque si hablamos de eso creo que yo debería ser la que lo pregunte ¿No se suponía que vivías en Chicago en tu nidito de amor con James?- dijo con cara de molestia porque a ella nunca le cayo bien- Y a todo eso porque dejaste de hablarme, me preocupe incluso fui a tu casa al mes de que no sabia nada sobre ti pero estaba vacía.

¡Mierda justo donde no quería llegar! Los dos primeros años de matrimonio con James tuvieron como secundario alejarme de todos mis viejos amigos porque en uno de sus arranques de celos quemo mis agendas telefónicas, destrozo mi celular y el teléfono fijo. Discutí con el, como siempre al final lo perdone y el propuso que podríamos comenzar desde cero en otro lugar, Londres, pero ya el daño estaba hecho y no recordaba los números de nadie, además de que meses antes había cerrado mis cuentas en todas las paginas de Internet por petición de James y yo como idiota al fin le hice caso, lo único bueno del viaje fue que gracias a este conocí a Ángela.

-Alice será mejor que salgamos, tengo mucho que contarte- le dije a Ángela y ella dijo que no había problemas ella se encargaría de Madi mientras no estaba y llamaría a su prima para que la ayudara con los clientes.

La lleve a un parque cercano (no me podía irme lejos por si me llegaban a necesitar), una vez allí ella me miro para que hablara, comencé a contarle todo desde la ultima vez que hablamos, cuando termine sentía que me picaban los ojos y Alice me abrazo con sus finos brazos. Llore como hace meses no lo haca, llore por James, por mi estupidez y por dejar que me manipulara y me alejara de las personas que quería. Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos me separe de ella y me seque las lagrimas.

-Y pensar que no estuve allí para ti, pero lo estaré a partir de ahora- dijo con convicción y yo la mire extrañada- aparte del congreso me mudare aquí porque mi esposo Jasper Hale, al que conocerás luego fue trasladado a una oficina aquí, yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte de los últimos 4 años.

Así empezó a contarme, descubrí que Alice había puesto su consulta en Argentina mientras su esposo trabajaba en la empresa de su padre y que tenían unos gemelos de 2 años las cuales no estaban con ella porque se quedaron en el hotel molestando a su padre, cuando ya eran casi las 12 nos despedimos y la invite a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Madi. Volví a la librería para ayudar a Ángela, cuando llegue ya esta se disponía a cerrar todo, le dije que se fuera a su casa a descansar y yo terminaría de cerrar.

Cuando termine tome a Madirosse y nos fuimos al auto para volver a casa, a mitad de camino empezó a llorar y me estaba desconcentrando, me voltee un segundo para ver que le pasaba, sentí un golpe en el auto y luego un lamento, estacione inmediatamente y salí corriendo a ver a quien había atropellado, resulto ser un Labrador que al parecer se había escapado de casa de alguien y estaba muy lastimado todo lleno de sangre, decidí llevarlo al veterinario después de todo yo lo había atropellado, por suerte estábamos cerca de una, aparque el auto y fui en busca de ayuda; les dije que pasaba y que no podía llevarlo yo sola además de que andaba con una bebe. Ellos lo levantaron de la calle en una especie de camilla y lo entraron a examinar; mientras yo estaba en la recepción vigilando a Madi que al parecer solo lloraba porque quería salir de la silla de carro para bebes, ahora estaba sonriendo y jugando con una pelota, paso alrededor de media hora antes de que la recepcionista me dijera que pasara a una de las salas de consulta. Fui hasta allá y vi al perro en la cama, no se movía.

-¡Oh por Dios no me digan que lo he matado!

-No señora esta sedado- tan conmocionada estaba que no vi que había otra persona en la habitación, levante la vista y se fue el aire de mis pulmones, delante de mi estaba el hombre mas sexy que jamás he visto en mis 28 años de vida, tuve que recordarle a mi cabeza lo necesario que era el oxigeno y volver a respirar- Soy el doctor Edward Cullen y por lo que veo usted debe ser la que trajo al perro- Asentí como autómata hipnotizada por su voz aterciopelada- tiene una pata fracturada y también la cadera, tenemos que operar ahora y para eso necesitamos su consentimiento.

-Claro, solo por favor sálvelo.- el asintió.

-No se preocupe soy especialista en ortopedia y me asegurare que eso pase.

Cuando lo entraron a operar pude detenerme a pensar en ese pedazo de hombre que acababa de ver. Blanco, cabello cobrizo y despeinado como si acabara de levantarse, ojos de color verde profundo y un cuerpo que con esa bata se veía demasiado sexy; talvez el que no haya tenido sexo después del divorcio me esta pasando factura porque empecé a fantasear con el, no puedo creerlo ¡estoy fantaseando con un veterinario!

Decidí mejor salir a comer algo con Madi para que el tiempo pasara mas deprisa y mi mente se despejara un poco, le dije a la chica de recepción que me llamara si pasaba algo en lo que no estaba. Comimos en un restaurante cercano y llame a Ángela para avisarle que no tenía que llegar tan temprano a mi casa ya que talvez yo no este y contarle la historia completa, omitiendo que el veterinario estaba como para atarlo a una cama y violarlo ¡por dios Bella que estas pensando!, ella simplemente me dijo que llegaría temprano de todos modos para adelantar en lo que yo no estaba.

Volví a la veterinaria cuando me llamaron, el doctor Cullen me dijo que lo dejarían un día interno para que se recuperara, que todo había marchado bien pero que cuando me lo llevara tenia que permanecer en reposo para que las heridas sanen, me indico unos analgésicos y me dijo que luego tendré que volver a traerlo para ver como están sus fracturas. Estuve de acuerdo con todo, compre los medicamentos, comida de perro y una cama para el tiempo que tendría que recuperarse en casa, sabia que luego tendría que poner carteles en las calles para encontrar a su dueño pero mientras tanto no quería que estuviera incomodo, les di las gracias tanto al doctor como a la recepcionista, me despedí y cuando me disponía a subir al auto alguien agarro mi brazo.

-Disculpe señora Swan antes de que se vaya quiero decirle algo- dijo y yo solo mire mi mano por la descarga de electricidad que sentí en cuanto su piel toco la mía.

-En realidad es señorita pero dígame Dr. Cullen- No se ni porque carajo le dije eso.

-Solo quería decirle que es muy noble de su parte lo que esta haciendo, la mayoría de las personas hubieran dejado el perro herido y se hubieran ido pero usted no solo se detiene sino que hace todo lo posible para salvarlo, es una gran persona.- cuando dijo eso solo pude sonrojarme como un tomate, hablaba tan bien de mi y ni siquiera me conoce.

-No es nada, supongo que es mí deber por haberlo atropellado, bueno nos vemos mañana Doctor Cullen.- así termine de subir al auto y nos fuimos a casa después de todo aun tenia que prepararme para el cumpleaños de Madi.

* * *

**Y fin del primer capitulo, no lo pude hacer mas largo por los exámenes que me están comiendo viva. La idea de Edward veterinario viene de que eso es lo que estudio y aun tengo esperanza de encontrar un doctor tan sexy como Edward pero aun no llega :( **

**Gracias a todas por los reviews y los favs, espero que les guste el capitulo y recuerden las criticas ayudan a mejorar así que déjenme sus opiniones en un review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Dolor

**Perdón por desaparecer de fanfiction, pero tuve muchos inconvenientes en estos tiempos, por cierto ¡feliz navidad tardía a todos! y ¡muchas bendiciones para este año nuevo! **

**Como siempre casi todos los personajes no me pertenecen pues son de Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es mía.**

"Un hombre actúa como un dios  
te trata como un pastel  
y sabe cómo partirte en dos  
sabe cómo hacerte infeliz  
sí que lo sabe"

Un hombre sabe cómo partirte en dos (Fragmento)- Rosa Silverio

**Capitulo 2: Dolor**

**Pov James**

-Otra más, por favor.- dije e inmediatamente el mozo la trajo.

Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas copas he tomado, el alcohol baja como fuego implacable por mi garganta y se esparce por todo mi cuerpo. Un año, un año desde que esa ingrata de Bella se fue de la casa; mi familia tenía razón ¡solo quería mi dinero! Termine mi trago, pague la cuenta y salí del restaurant en el que estaba. Aunque es temprano para tomar no me importa, puedo beber a la hora que quiera, después de todo no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie. Deje a Victoria hace 2 meses, empezó a ponerse pesada, lo único que sabía decir era ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Con quién estabas? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?, bla, bla, bla. Me harte de ella y termine con nuestra relación de una manera poco convencional pero efectiva.

Ahora tengo planes de cerrar otro capítulo de mi vida, Bella, después de que firmamos el divorcio no nos hemos vuelto a ver o mejor dicho, ella no me ha vuelto a ver porque yo tengo a alguien vigilándola, ya que aunque al parecer nunca lo ha entendido, ella me pertenece…

-¿Qué ha conseguido?- conteste al primer timbrazo, sabía que era el investigador dándome noticias sobre ella.

-La señorita Swan está saliendo de una clínica veterinaria porque atropello un perro y ahora está hablando con el que parece ser el veterinario del perro, ya se están despidiendo.

-Ok, ¿en qué calle es eso?

Después de anotar la dirección, le dije al investigador que su trabajo había terminado allí; subí a mi auto, lo encendí y maneje a toda velocidad para alcanzarla antes de que llegara a su casa, en el momento en que vi su auto, tome la decisión…

**Pov Bella**

¡Dios, este semáforo es el más lento de toda la tierra!

-Tengo el presentimiento de que a este paso yo seré la última en llegar a mi propia casa.-dije en voz alta, mientras a través del espejo veía a Madi riendo y con un juguete entre sus manitas.

Después de salir de la veterinaria pensé que llegaría rápidamente pero justo en el último semáforo para llegar a casa he perdido una pila de tiempo, ¡por fin, verde! Avancé, escuche el sonido de un automóvil acelerando, luego sentí el impacto, cada célula de mi organismo sacudirse fuertemente y el dolor todo al mismo tiempo, pero en esos momentos esa información que enviaban mis sentidos a mi cerebro no era procesada totalmente porque yo trataba de buscar a mi hija con la mirada y allí perdí el conocimiento.

~0~0~0~

He escuchado un montón de personas hablándome o intentando hacerlo, muchos se ponen a llorar a mitad de lo que están diciendo; me han hablado de cómo va la librería, de que quieren que vuelva pronto, de que Ángela se ha hecho cargo de todo lo que tiene que ver con el perro que atropelle, irónicamente atropelle un perro y después yo soy atropellada; incluso Alice vino a visitarme y se puso a relatar algunas de las viejas historias de cuando aún estudiábamos juntas, escuche todo tipo de cosas de vecinos, familiares, amigos y conocidos pero lo que ninguno ha hecho es traerme a Madi, me está carcomiendo por dentro el solo escuchar que la gente me diga sobrevivió, pero nada más.

-Bien Bella, hoy te sacaremos del coma - ¿olvide mencionar que mi coma es inducido? Al parecer mis heridas fueron tan malas que lo mejor era inducirme a un coma para una mejor recuperación.

-Doctor Cullen, ¿está seguro que ya esta lista?- Esa es la voz de Ángela, siempre preocupándose por mí.

-Claro, se ha recuperado muy bien para la gravedad de sus heridas.- respondió el doctor.

-¿Y lo otro se puede arreglar? No sé cómo se pondrá cuando lo sepa- ¿Lo otro de que está hablando?

-Ella lo verá por si misma cuando despierte, pero por mi parte ya hice lo humanamente posible, solo un milagro podría ayudarla con eso.

-Ok, gracias

Escucho pasos alejándose, supongo que es Ángela y otro puñado de pasos entrando a la habitación; es momento de despertar…

~0~0~0~

-¿Esta despierta?- dice Ángela.

-Se supone que sí, pero no hace nada- responde Alice.

-Damas, dejen que se le termine de pasar, no es una vara mágica.- dice la voz que he reconocido como el doctor Cullen.- Además Alice no considero que apretar su mano con tanta fuerza ayude.

-Ups, lo siento.

-Yo tampoco lo considero así- respondo cuando por fin encuentro donde esta mi boca y me siento la garganta seca – ¡Carajo, mi voz suena horrible!

En ese momento Alice y Ángela se lanzaron encima de mí, llorando y gritando cosas que no entendía.

-¡Si me permiten respirar se los agradecería!- dije cuando sentí que sus abrazos estaban tomando todo el aire de mis pulmones.

-¡Perdón, pero nos diste un susto de muerte!

-¿Podrían, por favor, dejarme revisarla para ver si todo está en orden?- dijo el doctor desde atrás. Y ellas salieron de la habitación para permitirle trabajar.

Por fin le pude poner rostro a su voz; para mi sorpresa es muy parecido al veterinario e incluso, ahora que lo pienso tienen el mismo apellido probablemente sean parientes y que genes tiene esa familia porque el doctor a pesar de su edad se ve muy bien.

- Hola señorita Swan, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen y me voy a hacerte una revisión general para asegurarnos de que estés bien dentro de lo que cabe- y miro a las chicas, eso me hizo recordar la conversación que escuche anteriormente.- ¿Recuerdas algo del accidente?

-Sí, recuerdo cuando iba a cruzar y algún idiota se pasó en rojo.- respondí inmediatamente.

-Ok, creo que tienes cierta idea de cómo pasaron las cosas, ahora vamos a revisarte- Deje que terminara el chequeo antes de preguntar.

-Doctor ¿Qué está mal?

-Señorita Swan…

-Dígame solo Bella por favor- lo interrumpí.

-Bueno Bella, el accidente fue un poco más complicado que eso, el choque fue tremendo, su auto quedo en muy mal estado y ni se diga del auto del otro conductor.

-¿Como está el otro conductor?

-Lamentablemente murió, tenía heridas en la cabeza que provocaron su muerte y una gran cantidad de alcohol en su organismo, que provocaron el accidente.

-¡Oh!- a pesar de todo, me quedaba algo de piedad para sentirme un poco mal por el otro conductor así que pregunte- ¿Lograron identificarlo? ¿Encontraron a su familia?

-Sí, su familia vino inmediatamente los localizamos, el nombre del conductor era James Hollingshead.- dijo el doctor respondiendo a mi pregunta.

Esta debe ser la broma más cruel del mundo, justamente James tenía que estar ¡En ese preciso momento! ¡En ese preciso lugar! Las lágrimas se desbordaron de mis ojos y estuve a punto que volverme un ovillo en la cama hasta que note algo extraño.

-Doctor, ¿por qué no puedo mover mis pierna?- dije al punto de la histeria.

-Hemos podido sanar su cuerpo casi totalmente pero…- él hace una pausa como buscando como expresarlo pero al final solo lo dice- ha perdido la facultad de caminar y…

-¿Y qué?- digo con las lagrimas cubriendo toda mi cara, ¡Estúpido James, también tenias que quitarme eso! No creo que se pueda poner peor.

-Y su hija perdió la audición.

Esa frase rompió mi corazón más que el hecho de que yo no pueda caminar, ¡mi preciosa Madirosse sorda!, nunca en mi vida había experimentado tanto dolor y a la vez… no sentía nada, mi cerebro se negaba a aceptar esa información como cierta, no hay peor pesadilla para una madre que el que algo vaya mal con sus hijos.

-Eso no puede ser verdad, mi niña no puede estar sorda.

-Señorita Swan, en el accidente la silla de bebe de su hija la mantuvo relativamente segura pero su oído medio e interno fueron gravemente dañados a tal punto que fue imposible hacer algo para salvar su audición.

- Por favor, tráiganme a mi hija, necesito verla.- dije aún sin creer lo que decía.

El doctor Cullen salió de la habitación sin una palabra más y después de los que parecieron los 5 minutos más largos de mi vida aparecieron Alice y Ángela con Madi en sus brazos, la niña al verme empezó a forcejear para que la soltaran y desde que toco el piso, salió corriendo hacia la cama a buscarme; me hubiera gustado poder levantarme, cargarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no era así, nuestra vida ahora empezó a ser mucho más complicada que antes.

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo háganme saber su opinión en un review, las criticas son siempre bienvenidas. **


End file.
